Directories provided at telephone booths and other such public facilities are normally bound within tough and durable supplemental covers, to protect the directory against abuse and weather conditions. The supplemental cover is normally semi-permanently attached to part of the booth or other available structure, thus also serving to discourage removal and theft of the directory. Such covers take a variety of forms; some are injection molded from a suitable thermoplastic material, while others consist of rigid front and rear cover panels attached to a metal spine portion, a piano-type hinge typically being used to join the parts.
In many instances, such prior art protective covers have been inordinately expensive. Moreover, they have often been inadequate for their intended purpose, tending to break at the hinges or otherwise becoming ineffective after relatively short periods of use. Furthermore, there appears to have been little if any appreciation for the importance of providing air circulation through such a cover, to maintain the directory in good condition.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel protective cover assembly for a telephone directory or like volume, which is so constructed as to minimize the entry of rain and other forms of precipitation while, at the same time, providing good ventilation for the directory contained therewithin.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a novel assembly which affords a high degree of protection against abuse, and which is itself tough and durable.
Another object of the invention is to provide an assembly having the foregoing features and advantages, which is also of relatively simple design, and is fascile and inexpensive to produce.